


A Sky's Sun

by Phantomkiss



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Multi, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomkiss/pseuds/Phantomkiss
Summary: Soulmate AU.Everyone is born with a tattoo that is significant to their soulmate.Some are fairly simple, and matches are found when people find that the mark on their skin matches a newly formed band’s logo, or in rare cases, your soulmate’s name is written on your skin. Others are more obscure, and some never find their soulmate, a faded or absent mark signifying that your match has died.Tsuna, of course, has a fucking GUN on his forearm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as the story progresses. Honestly I haven't written anything long enough to be posted to ao3 in a long time, so updating might be a little slow.

Everyone is born with a tattoo that is significant to their soulmate.

 

Some are fairly simple, and matches are found when people find that the mark on their skin matches a newly formed band’s logo, or in rare cases, your soulmate’s name is written on your skin. Others are more obscure, and some never find their soulmate, a faded or absent mark signifying that your match has died.

 

Tsuna sat on his bed, and stared longingly at the small mark on the inside of his elbow, stroking it softly. The mark, being there since his birth still filled him with so many questions and these odd, twisting feelings (thanks to his Vongola-inherited intuition) mainly about what kind of person his destined soulmate could be. The mark in question was simple in nature, a solid black handgun going horizontally along the inside of his forearm, just below the inner elbow, roughly 3 inches in length. Despite getting older and finding out he was next in line to run the Vongola, he still was offset by his mark. He just wanted a normal life.

 

“Tsuna-kuuuun!” Nana Sawada called for her son from the kitchen downstairs, disturbing him from his thoughts.

 

Sighing slightly, he pushed his sleeve back down, and stood up to see what his mother wanted, a slight groan resonating from the bed at the shift in weight. Lately, he had been feeling lonely. After the whole incident with Bermuda, Reborn had pretty much immediately left, and in turn Bianchi was gone too. Lambo went to visit his Bovino famiglia for a few months, and i-Pin left to go to China for training with Fon. Everyone had left the house within a 2 week span, and though he thought he would enjoy finally having his house back, the truth was that it was suffocatingly silent at times. Mindlessly, he had reached the bottom of the stairs and was met with his mother’s smiling face.

 

“Oh good! You’re here. I got a phone call today...”

 

“And?”

 

“Reborn is coming back to tutor you! Isn’t that so nice? Your grades have dropped a bit lately...” his mother’s eyes crinkled with how large her smile was. “And” she continued “Dad is coming home for a bit”.

 

“Oh.” He tried to not sound so disappointed, really, he was a little excited for his former tutor to come back for a bit as he left without a single word. Despite his spartan techniques, there were these odd times where he seemed somewhat affectionate? It honestly confused Tsuna to no end, but he figured there had to be some kind of heart in that person. His problems lied with his father coming home. He was still pretty upset (furious) from what happened during the battles, and there was a lot of unresolved tension between them. Needless to say, he was already dreading him coming home.

 

“Tsuna-kun?” Nana questioned, picking up on the hesitation he had.

 

“What time will they be back?” He tried to hide his mistake of disappointment. There was no reason to drag his mother into his feelings right now by ranting about his father.

 

“In about an hour or so, actually!” She beamed.

 

He paled. Now that he paid a little closer attention, he could smell a bunch of different foods cooking, and the coffee pot that was bought specifically for Reborn was quietly in the process of brewing its’ bitter liquid.

 

“You couldn’t tell me sooner?” He tried to not sound so harsh but the words just came out.

 

Sudden realization set in, and before his mom could respond, he was already up the stairs and into his room. He desperately needed to clean, a month and a half without Reborn meant that the small disaster he called his room had turned into a bit of a hurricane. Picking up his laundry by armfuls and shoving it into his closet, he almost didn’t register his mom yelling from the stairs again.

 

“I also invited Gokudera and Yamamoto for dinner, they should be here soon, Tsu-kun!”

 

That was, admittedly better news than before, at least his two best friends could help him tidy up before Reborn beat him for the mess.

 

Tsuna started working on cleaning the stacks of papers and books that had littered his desk, floor, and table. Rolling up his sleeves, he decided exactly what could stay and what he could throw out. There was a rhythm to his actions that lasted until he accidentally caught sight of his mark again. He stroked it softly, his intuition was screaming at him for some reason but he just couldn’t figure out why.

 

“Good evening, Tenth!” Gokudera talked while walking through the door to his room, Yamamoto following closely behind him. Gokudera saw Tsuna thumbing the mark and harshly pulling his sleeves back down before turning to smile towards him.

 

“Haha hey Tsuna! It smells really good downstairs, I’m excited for dinner” Yamamoto talked casually, plopping himself on the floor before talking again “Doing some cleaning? Want some help?”

 

“Ah, sure thanks!” he nodded towards Yamamoto before turning towards the silver-haired man beside him “Hi Gokudera, how are you?” Tsuna tried to seem composed and met Gokudera’s critical stare.

 

“Are you okay, Tenth?” Hayato questioned.

 

“I’m fine!” He probably responded a little too quickly, he mentally noted. “Anyways, did Mom tell you Reborn and my dad will be back tonight?”

 

“Yeah, I heard the news, Bianchi called me a few days ago saying she’ll be back because Reborn was coming back, plus your mom told me over the phone” Gokudera replied, grabbing a stack of books and putting them on the shelf. The table and desk were almost spotless now, and all that remained were some things on the floor.

 

“Yeah” Yamamoto replied, he too had already helped clean up a bit. “At least the kids wont be here to bug you as well”

 

“Yeah” Tsuna laughed a little, and Gokudera was visibly smiling, obviously trying to refrain from giving his dark-haired ‘friend’ the satisfaction of laughter.

 

“Honestly though, Reborn is usually worse than everyone else combined.” Tsuna continued on with a bit of a giggle, and both friends started laughing along.

 

The front door opened and closed loudly downstairs, and Tsuna’s stomach dropped, the laughter from before immediately wiped from his face.

 

His dad was home.

 

Reborn was home.

 

As if on cue, he heard his father call out to his wife, almost sounding fake with enthusiasm.

 

“Should we go downstairs?” Yamamoto questioned, a tone of seriousness was present despite his smile still in place.

 

“Might as well get it over with Tenth” Gokudera advised when he saw the look of discontent on his boss’ face.

 

“Yeah I guess so.” Tsuna said with uncertainty, heading towards his open door frame with a bit of a slower pace than usual.

 

All three reached the kitchen within a minute, and Tsuna was faced with probably the most disgusting PDA he’s ever seen. Iemitsu was tightly embracing Nana from behind, and with anyone else it probably would have been sweet, but, this was his father-no, his sperm donor for all he cared, and it made him feel sick. He wondered why they stayed together so long even with his extended absences, but with the stupid mark of a seven on Iemitsu’s shoulder, and the fact that Iemitsu’s name was literally written on his mother’s wrist made it pretty much not up for debate that they were soulmates. Honestly, his mom deserved some one so much better than Iemitsu.

 

“Hi, ‘dad’” the greeting sounded a little forced. Yamamoto and Gokudera sat themselves quietly at the table, observing the interaction, ready to interfere if necessary.

 

Iemitsu eyes snapped to make eye contact with Tsuna, a cold, hard stare that eventually turned soft as he transitioned into character. Complete with a warm, fake smile washing over his face, he detached himself from his wife.

 

“Tuna-fish!” He sounded too cheery. The blond haired man made a move to go embrace his son.

 

‘Fuck you’ Tsuna thought before quickly dodging the older man, trying hard to telepathically send his sentiment. There was a pause in Iemitsu’s actions before he resorted to smacking a hand on Tsuna’s shoulder, a move that, at first, he thought that his father was going to punch him in the face again. The tension was thick, Nana had already gone back to cooking, and couldn’t be his saving grace from this stare down with his elder.

 

“Haha hey Reborn I never even noticed you sat down” Yamamoto’s voice was heard from the table.

 

Tsuna broke eye contact and looked for his former tutor. His eyes landing on something else entirely. His breath caught slightly in his throat.

 

“Reborn, what the hell?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's being published pretty quickly, but I doubt the rest of the updates will be like this.

“Reborn, what the hell?”

 

That was all he was able to say. Tsuna was at a loss for words. Sure, he has seen Reborn looking ridiculous in the past, wearing cosplays, or going outright naked pretending to be a statue, but this was just ridiculous.

 

Reborn was an ADULT again, and to top it off? He was physically attractive in his adult form.

 

“Chaos” a deep toned voice came from the place where Reborn was sitting.

 

“...” ‘Ah fuck,’ Tsuna couldn’t speak, all he could do was stand dumbfounded at his tutor, he didn’t even notice the rest of the people in the room.

 

“Cat got your tongue?” Reborn’s rich voice teased, and Tsuna thought he was probably hallucinating. He didn’t sense any mist users around, and doubted illusions were at play because his intuition was telling him that was the real deal.

 

“Um, you’re big?” He mentally cursed himself for being an idiot, did that really just come out of his mouth?

 

“Ah yes, it’s nice to see that your eyesight hasn’t shit the bed, dame Tsuna” Reborn quickly snapped back, tilting his fedora forward to hide the smirk on his face, while twirling a curled sideburn between his fingers.

 

Tsuna retreated to sit as far away as possible away from Reborn at the table, choosing to ignore his wise crack. Luckily, a different conversation was started, and Reborn started talking to Nana about his time away.

 

“My, how you’ve grown, Reborn. Would you like some coffee” Nana started.

 

“Yes please, Mama.” Reborn gently handed the cup in front of him to Nana. “I hit my growth spurt while I was gone.” Reborn talked with a certain respect he usually reserved for her.

 

“You’re taller than Tsu-kun now” She smiled amiably.

 

“It is because I am the superior person”.

 

Tsuna blocked out the rest of the conversation, and tapped his fingers on the table, making small conversation with his friends while food was gradually being placed on the table. In a way, he felt humiliated that his Mom had a better relationship with his tutor instead of him. At the same time, he was curious, he wondered what reason his father had for coming back, and about Reborn becoming an adult again, but he knew that as soon as everyone had finished eating, and settled down, he would probably be filled in about everything, or, at least he hoped so.

 

“Hey, Tsuna, how’s school going?” His father attempted to talk to him.

 

“What made you care all of a sudden?” His words were cold, and he didn’t realize his mother and Reborn had stopped talking. Iemitsu donned a face of shock.“Last I checked, you pretty much left me to die”.

 

Iemitsu looked almost betrayed that Tsuna had brought it up, as if the incident hadn’t happened recently or anything.

 

“Tsuna, that’s not-” his father started in a desperate plea.

 

“Not what? Not what you ‘meant’ to do? I hate to be the one to break it to you, but attacking someone generally isn’t interpreted in a loving, caring, fatherly manner.” He felt his mood change entirely, his inner don was probably coming out. Tsuna made the mistake of looking at his mom. Though she was still smiling, he knew she was upset, even if she didn’t know what happened. Gokudera caught on, and started complimenting Nana on all of the good food, Yamamoto even going as far to ask if he could take home some leftovers to share with his father.

 

“Someone grew a backbone, I’m impressed.” Reborn interjected with a low voice when Iemitsu didn’t have a reply to his son.

 

Iemitsu looked defeated, and quietly turned to Nana, placing a small kiss on her cheek, and mumbling something Tsuna couldn’t quite hear, but knew wasn’t pertaining to the conversation they just had. Sighing slightly, Iemitsu stretched, and once he put on his character again, sleepily mentioned something about jet lag and how he was going to bed.

 

‘Good riddance’ Tsuna was almost tempted to say it out loud, but ultimately decided against it.

 

“Thanks for dinner, Mom. Do you need help with cleaning?”.

 

“No thank you, Tsuna, you can go upstairs if you’d like”.

 

Tsuna and his Rain and Storm Guardians went up to his room, and eventually a discussion about his father and Reborn came up.

 

“Why do you think they’re back?” Yamamoto questioned

 

“Probably to ruin my life” Tsuna replied, a half lie, because usually when his dad unexpectedly came home it meant trouble. Adding Reborn to the mix just made things worse. “It’s been too quiet lately, something must have come up”. All he could do is laugh at his words.

 

“Ah, Gokudera,” Tsuna started, turning to his storm, “You said Bianchi was coming back, but she wasn’t at dinner.”.

 

“Yeah she’s coming down in a few days or something like that. She was asking if she could live with me in the apartment instead of here, though. Not sure why, exactly.” Gokudera looked like he was trying to figure out the reasoning while he was talking “Maybe she realized she probably shouldn’t be such a freeloader. Said no anyway.” Hayato added as an afterthought.

 

“Oh, I gotta go” Yamamoto said suddenly, after his phone was heard beeping a few times. Still looking at his phone he continued “Restaurant just got busy. I’ll see you at school tomorrow” He got up to leave, and left after Tsuna waved goodbye.

 

There was a few minutes of silence before Gokudera opened his mouth to speak. “You’re worried about your soulmate, aren’t you? I saw you touching your mark again.” The question wasn’t really much of a question, more of a statement.

 

“Not really, I mean, I guess I think about it a bit” He lied, he thought about it a lot, actually. “You know what I mean, right? Since you haven’t found yours either.”

 

The look on Gokudera’s face shifted slightly, but Tsuna kept talking.

 

“Speaking of which, you’ve never shown me your mark.” Now that he thought about it, whenever they talked about soulmates it was always about the gun on his arm, and who or what it could mean. Gokudera was always a fan of making theories, and Tsuna cracked a smile at the memory of a couple of them.

 

Gokudera sighed, and after a few seconds, took off the studded cuff on his wrist, revealing a small mark right near his ulna, that, if one were to quickly glance over, just looked like a thin tally mark with a hole at the end that could have been made with pen.

 

“What is-”

 

“A sewing needle.” The Storm guardian quickly answered before Tsuna could finish the question. “That hole at the end is the eye.”

 

“Oh. Um..” There was a pause from Tsuna “That could be a lot of people I guess?”

 

“I know who my soulmate is” Gokudera’s face hardened.

 

That took Tsuna by surprise, mainly because Gokudera had never admitted to having even a clue of who his soulmate was, and secondly, because that meant that Gokudera never told him right away, something he and Gokudera made some silly promise to do once they found out.

 

“I thought you said you didn’t know who yours was” Tsuna felt betrayed, even though it was something stupid to feel betrayed over.

 

“I’ve known for a long time, I just didn’t want to admit it.”

 

“How come?”

 

“Because it’s somebody we both know, and I didn't want it to be them.”

 

“Who is-”

 

“Haru. Haru Miura. You know the one that constantly drops hints that she likes you. Flashes her soulmark, that red skull, everywhere hoping it’ll relate to you somehow.” Hayato talked a little louder and harsher than he intended to, and winced at himself afterwards for talking to his boss like that.

 

Everything made sense to Tsuna in a way. Haru liked to sew, so the needle was a good representation of her. Gokudera was, in the most respectful way possible, a bit of an edgelord when it comes to skulls, and his flame colour was red.

 

“Why don’t you tell her?” Tsuna wasn’t sure if he could even think of an answer for that. If he knew who his was, he’d let them know right away.

 

“Because it’s Haru, and I don’t even know if I like women to be honest.” He admitted almost in a whisper, his tone a drastic difference from before.

 

Ah. This conversation again. Being around one another a lot meant that they both had come to known each other well. Tsuna already knew that Gokudera definitely couldn’t be considered exclusively a heterosexual, which, considering he wasn’t either, was fine with. In reality, he was a little confused by his sexuality at first, because while he had a crush on Kyoko, it felt more forced than anything, like he was supposed to like her.

 

Tsuna definitely didn’t dislike women, he’d seen his share of pornographic material (thanks Reborn) and he sometimes caught his stomach feeling tight when he saw attractive females.

 

But that didn’t mean he didn’t find himself looking at males too. There were a few times that Yamamoto had walked around shirtless after training, or when he’d watch one of his mom’s movies with her, and when an actor came on the screen he felt this weird desire in his chest.

 

He figured, after some deliberation, and embarrassing revealed secrets to Gokudera, that he was probably a bisexual. This was a nice change to their friendship, because, like typical teenagers they sometimes found themselves talking about the cute boy on the bus, or that ‘Hot Western Actor’ on television. Gokudera never talked about it before because he wasn’t sure how his boss would react to his sexuality.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m pretty sure the second I saw Reborn at the table, my heart just about pounded through my ribs” Tsuna offered.

 

“Yeah, I know Tenth, I saw him too” Gokudera was relieved at the change in topic, the atmosphere changed slightly.

 

“So you agree-”

 

“That he’s ridiculously attractive and will probably ruin your life in more than one way? Yeah, kinda caught on after you failed to speak for a solid 5 minutes after seeing him.” Gokudera laughed, a genuine laugh that rarely ever left his lips these days. Tsuna couldn’t help but join in.

 

The door creaked open, and a tall figure that was Reborn nonchalantly sat down in front of Tsuna’s table. The laughter between the two died down considerably within a second, coming to a complete stop within three.

 

“Talked to Mama, I’ll be in your room until we can figure out some better arrangements, as the current spare room is set up for Lambo and i-Pin.”

 

Oh no. Oh. Hell. NO. If it was bad enough that Reborn was back, he came back as an adult, and now he had to share his personal space with a man who he was pretty sure he started forming a crush on.

 

“Oh. Uh. Okay?” Tsuna wasn’t as okay sharing with his adult tutor in comparison to his baby tutor. Which made no sense because they were the exact same person, they just looked different.

 

“You have a problem with this?” Reborn grinned and reached towards Leon, who, up until this point had remained quiet. Tsuna never noticed the lizard on the brim of Reborn’s hat before.

 

“No! I just...” Tsuna’s voice cracked a little as he saw Leon change into a gun.

 

“Then what’s the issue” Reborn challenged. “Is it because I’m grown now. No-good Tsuna is now 'too good' to share a room with a grown man now? Is that it?” He was teasing at this point.

 

“No it’s not that!” Tsuna tried to quickly shut Reborn down before this continued. “I was just wondering about a few things, when I said that, that’s all”

 

“Oh? Like why ‘I’m big’?” He resorted back to teasing. He was probably never going to let Tsuna live down saying that.

 

“I guess? I was thinking more about living arrangements though... like, where will you be sleeping?” Tsuna looked around his room, trying to visualize a futon being placed somewhere.

 

“With you, of course” Reborn smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers are the only way I know how to end a chapter tbh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Um i hate this chapter and I've rewritten it like 5 times.)
> 
> Also, thank you guys for the overwhelming response!! I appreciate it because it lets me know how you guys feel about it!!

Gokudera, used to the bickering between Reborn and Tsuna in the past, who, up until this point had remained silent, made a noise out of surprise. Not a typical, or flattering noise of surprise, no, this sounded like a mix between an angry cat, and a running blender.

 

"What?" Gokudera was the first to speak.

 

"I'll be sleeping in this room, with Tsuna." Reborn replied.

 

"You are not sleeping in my bed." Tsuna bluntly managed to protest.

 

"I never said I'd be sleeping IN your bed, I just said it would be with you. Did you miss your tutor so much that you want him to sleep in your bed? It could be arranged, though your bed is too short for me." Reborn quickly fired off.

 

Gokudera just got up to leave. Reborn was up to his usual antics and he wanted no part of this. "Goodnight Tenth, it's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow."

 

Tsuna gave him a look that could only be translated into a plea for help. Gokudera looked guilty while he left, but to be fair, it was already nine in the evening, and Tsuna should have been getting ready for school tomorrow. Nana didn't care whenever Gokudera spent the night, but with Iemitsu and Reborn coming home, he felt like he shouldn't interfere with Tsuna's personal family affairs.

 

There was a pause after Gokudera left where there was a bit of a stare down between Tsuna and Reborn.

 

"No, seriously, where are you physically sleeping?"

 

Reborn grinned, and Tsuna regretted his words. "In the form of a human, this room, in this house, located in Namimori, Japan, in the continent of Asia, on planet Earth, longitude-"

 

Tsuna sighed and cut him off "Reborn, knock it off, you know what I meant."

 

Reborn stayed quiet, probably thinking of a witty response. Tsuna took this time to get up and go to the bathroom. He turned the shower water as hot as he could and couldn't help but groan. He was hoping his life would finally settle down for once, but of course Reborn came back. As if he was reasonable in thinking he'd have a couple months of peace before he was expected to become in charge of the largest mafia famiglia. After ten minutes, and after he figured he wasted enough time and water, he shut off the taps, dried himself off, changed into nightclothes, and made his way back to his room.

 

He seriously wondered how Reborn was always able to act so quickly. Upon opening his door, he found his entire room layout changed, and a futon placed in the corner where Reborn's old hammock used to be. Reborn was sitting on it crosslegged, in pyjamas that mirrored what he wore as a baby.

 

"Really, Reborn?" Tsuna groaned.

 

"What, Dame Tsuna? A man's gotta sleep." Reborn just smirked.

 

Tsuna chose, from that moment on, to just ignore his tutor, and flopped onto his bed, opening the nearest thing close to him to read, which, to his horror happened to be one of i-Pin's picture books, which featured a bunch of cartoon ponies.

 

"Your tastes certainly have gone downhill". Reborn noted.

 

Tsuna ignored Reborn, and instead pushed through the book, not willing to admit defeat.

 

"I'm surprised." Reborn stated.

 

"Why?"

 

"You haven't asked about me yet, like where I've been, and why I'm an adult yet." He paused for a moment when and when Tsuna made no effort to talk he continued "The fact that you're forcing yourself to read that to avoid talking to me, and avoid admitting you made a mistake is very uncharacteristic of you."

 

Tsuna closed the book sharply, and put it off to the side, reminding himself to find some eye bleach after what he had to read. "I was thinking I was going to wait until you were on your death bed to ask those questions."

 

"Don't be a smartass." Reborn chucked a textbook towards Tsuna's head, which Tsuna didn't even attempt to dodge. "Your reflexes still suck, I can see."

 

Tsuna rubbed his head lightly. "You're one all of the time. Ow, that really hurt. Fine, why are you back?"

 

"Nono sent me back to train you up to be the next Don. Iemitsu tagged along to see Nana."

 

"So, he didn't come to see me?" Tsuna didn't even feel bad, because he was used to it, but somehow it still kind of hurt deep down. "Anyways, I thought I told you I don't want to be the next boss".

 

"Unless Iemitsu and Nana decide to have another child, you're stuck with no other choice, Dame Tsuna."

 

Tsuna glared at Reborn for his choice of words, the thought of Iemitsu impreganating his mom again was something he didn't want to think about before going to bed. "Don't say such gross things, Reborn." He then got under his covers and pulled them over his head, rolling over to face the wall instead of the open room.

 

"You're almost SEVENTEEN, Tsuna. Stop acting like you're twelve." Reborn replied. "And stop thinking about your parents that way" he said in mock disgust.

 

"Go to bed, already" Tsuna whined. A click was heard, and the room got considerably darker. Tsuna heard some rustling of fabric, signifiying that Reborn was lying down, or at least on his designated futon. Figuring that being assassinated in his sleep by his tutor wouldn't be so bad, he willed himself to sleep.

 

Tsuna, since becoming involved with the mafia, and having his seal released on his flames, found that his dreams had changed, allowing him to lucid dream most of the time, in the position of a spectator. He still had wild dreams from time to time, but his intuition generally caused him to have dreams about the events happening within his regular life and the underworld. He once mentioned it to Nono, and Nono said that it was a common Vongola boss thing, in fact, it was a confirmation that his intuition was strong. It was apparently considered a very desirable thing to a mafioso.

 

He had caught Dino off guard a few times, because of this, though. Dino still kept in touch with his 'lil bro', phoning Tsuna once every week or so, and texted him every few days about this or that. Tsuna would sometimes ask about if a deal went through, or how visit with other bosses went before Dino could even mention it, and everytime there would be a small sigh, followed by a "That's Vongola intuition for you" before answering.

 

Tonights dream was different. Usually they had some clarity to them, but the events were all over the place. Starting out, it looked like it was going to be a normal one, as Tsuna watched what he figured was a memory of Nono in his study, talking to an adult Reborn. He caught broken pieces of the conversation, but he was sure he heard something about Reborn coming back down to Japan. 'So Reborn was telling the truth' he mused as he spectated the memory.

 

As soon as the memory ended though, the scene instantly changed. He saw what appeared to be the exterior of Namimori High School. It was plain day, but the outside was deserted of any life, except for a lone person walking out of the building. Tsuna went closer and saw that it was actually his father, and he had a ringing cellphone in his hand. Lifting the receiver to his ear, he spoke only three words.

 

"It is done."

 

From there, the scene changed into a desk full of slightly singed paperwork. Behind the desk was Xanxus, with Squalo standing beside him. They appeared to be arguing.

 

"This isn't our problem" Xanxus coldly stated.

  
"I don't like it either, but it kind of IS our problem" Squalo spoke in his regular tone.

 

Just as the scene started, it ended. A flash of blinding white crossed his dream, and Tsuna woke up abruptly, finding himself in a bit of a cold sweat. Glancing to his alarm clock, he found it was already 6:30 in the morning. The room was dark, but he could see that Reborn was already up and gone.

 

Stretching lightly, he figured he should just get ready for the day, since he'd be waking up in half an hour anyway. Tsuna stretched lightly, and felt an urge to urinate. He walked tiredly to the bathroom, and found it was already occupied. The door was slightly ajar, and steam was gently rolling out of the opening. He heard a deep humming, and couldn't help but glance in when he walked past the door.

 

He was greeted with a sight of the back of his shirtless tutor, who was currently shaving. His eyes wandered up to the mirror and was met with Reborn's dark eyes, who had just finished rinsing his face.

 

"I know I'm irresistible, but do you mind?" He was definitely grumpy.

 

"Ah, uhh, sorry, I just need to pee. How long do you think you'll be?" Tsuna felt himself go red from being caught.

 

Reborn snorted, and turned around to face Tsuna. He said something to him but all Tsuna could focus on was the black mark on Reborn's right hipbone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the chapters are all really short, but at the same time i don't want to type super long chapters and have too much going on at once, or get stuck and make people wait that much longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um hi yes i finally updated this sorry dudes its been a hot minute.

Tsuna stared until Reborn decided to push him out of the doorway. There was a tingle deep down in his chest, a spark of a foreign feeling running up and down his body. Was he anxious?

 

He couldn't believe it. Reborn has said in the past that his mark had disappeared, saying his soulmate was dead and he never met them. Tsuna knew that Reborn didn't have any tattoos in an effort to remain unidentifiable in costume, so this HAD to be his mark. He wondered how he had managed to hide it before.

 

Reborn also would shut Tsuna down any time he tried to pry into what Reborn's old mark used to be, and where it was, so Tsuna really had no idea what to expect, and never tried to look for it.

 

"Reborn!" Tsuna protested at the shove

 

"Go piss already" Reborn was definitely not happy now if he was before.

 

"I thought you said-"

 

"Go." He was firm.

 

Tsuna wound up taking longer than he expected to in the bathroom. He couldn't get the image of Reborn's mark out of his head. It was a small intricate crown from what he could see, and there was a word he was pretty sure was in latin alphabet that he couldn't quite make out, because Reborn's black dress pants covered the majority of it. He had so many questions to ask Reborn, if he would ever let him.

 

Tsuna also questioned the feeling he felt. He tried to rationalize it as dread (walking in on something you probably shouldn't have seen), but no matter how much he tried, he was sure it felt different. There was this electric spark to it, and no matter what he did, he couldn't get the feeling out of his head.

 

By the time he was done doing his morning routine, which included relieving his bladder and getting changed, it was already seven in the morning. He was done early, which left plenty of time to eat a nice breakfast. Before heading downstairs to eat, Tsuna had a thought to check his phone. Since both Gokudera and Yamamoto usually sent 'Good Morning' texts, he wasn't surprised to see he had some messages from both. He opened Gokudera's first.

 

"My sister's in Japan right now. Came to my apartment at 4 am, and banged on the door until I answered. Seemed upset but I didn't push. I let her stay in agreement to help pay for food and rent."

 

"Also, good morning, Tenth"

 

Tsuna looked at the time stamp of the texts, first was sent at 4:47 AM, and the second was sent at 5:16 AM. 'Well, Gokudera once again probably hasn't slept' he thought. He quickly texted back a response.

 

"Are you going to school today?"

 

He then opened Yamamoto's texts.

 

"Good night Tsuna!! See you tomorrow at school!! Tell Nana that my old man loved the shrimp!!" Sent at 8:30 PM.

 

"Good morning!!" Sent at 4:55 AM

 

Tsuna smiled. Takeshi was always such a morning person, and his enthusiastic texts always managed to make Tsuna's mornings a little bit better.

 

"Hi! Good morning!" He tried his best to match the enthusiasm.

 

A ping went off, and Gokudera had replied.

 

"Yeah. Meet up at the usual time?"

 

"Sounds good" Tsuna texted back.

 

Pocketing his phone, he went down and was met with his mother's beautiful smile, and Iemitsu sitting at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper, and taking a sip of coffee.

 

"Morning Tsu-kun! You're up pretty early." Nana greeted her son.

 

"Morning Mom, Yamamoto told me to tell you that his dad liked the shrimp" Tsuna avoided looking at his own dad, who was looking at him.

 

"Oh, good! I'm making omelettes for breakfast if you'd like one"

 

"Yes, please." Tsuna sat at the table. "Where's Reborn?"

 

"He went out to go do some stuff. Didn't say where" Iemitsu spoke up. He looked cautious to say the least. Tsuna didn't respond to him. Aping was heard from his phone, but he never checked his phone at the table.

 

There was a pleasant humming coming from Nana while she cooked, filling the silence in the room. Soon enough, a plate was gently set in front of Tsuna, and he quickly started to devour the delicious breakfast in front of him. After cleanup, and saying his goodbye to his mom, he left to go to school.

 

Gokudera was waiting outside of his property gate as usual. Originally, when they first started walking together in the morning, he would wait just outside the gate, but now he leaned against wall, off to the side. The opening and closing of the door got Hayato's attention, and he greeted Tsuna with a warm smile after seeing who it was.

 

"Good morning, Tenth!" Gokudera beamed. He always was so happy to see Tsuna.

 

"Morning, Gokudera. Yamamoto isn't here yet?" Tsuna asked, slightly confused. Takeshi was usually one to wait for Tsuna with Hayato. He looked around to double check that he didn't accidentally not notice him.

 

"He said that he had a test he had to rewrite and had to get to school early."

 

"Oh." Tsuna remembered his phone went off at breakfast, but he forgot to check it. He fished the phone out of his pocket to see if he got a text from the swordsman in question, and he saw that he had indeed been texted. "Well then, uh, ready to go to school?" Tsuna didn't even bother to hide his unenthusiasm.

 

A couple minutes into their walk, Gokudera spoke up. "I still can't believe that Bianchi begged me to let her stay. I wish I thought to film it for later blackmail."

 

"I wonder why she didn't just come back to my house. She didn't have a problem living there before." Tsuna thought out loud.

 

"I heard her talking something about Reborn. He probably finally dumped her now that he's an adult again."

 

Tsuna's face got a little red remembering the events that took place earlier this morning. "I just remembered I have to tell you something: Reborn has a soulmark."

 

"What? I thought he-" Gokudera was taken aback.

 

"Didn't have one? That it faded? Yeah that's what he told me too, but this morning, after waking up from some strange dreams again-"

 

"What were they this time?"

 

"I'll get back to that.... Anyway, after I woke up, I had to go to the bathroom. Reborn left the door slightly open while he was shaving, and I kinda peeked in..." he paused for a second, and when Gokudera didn't chastise him for having a deathwish, he continued "He was shaving, and caught me peeping. When I told him that I just had to pee, he turned to leave. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and on his hipbone he had a tattoo."

 

"Which means its his soulmark, because he said he didn't have any tattoos to remain undistinguishable." Gokudera put the pieces together.

 

"Exactly." Tsuna agreed. "It looked like an intricate crown with some lettering. It looked kind of familiar in a way, but sometimes when I'm scared like that, I interpret my intuition wrong. Anyways, when I tried to ask him about it, he brushed me off and left the house."

 

"How did the mark look familiar?" Gokudera inquired.

 

"I'm not sure, I felt like I've seen it before, but like I said, I was pretty scared. He wasn't exactly impressed at me staring at it" Tsuna answered, feeling residual dread from the encounter that happened earlier.

 

"I sometimes think you have a deathwish"

 

"I wish I could say I didn't, but when Reborn is involved it just kind of happens." Tsuna retorted

 

They had walked up to the classroom by now, but still had half an hour before the first class started. Tsuna usually wasn't early to get to school, but when he was, he usually just spent it talking with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Sometimes Chrome and Kyoko would join in the conversation if they got to school early enough.

 

"Oh yeah! The dreams.." Tsuna started.

 

"I've been wondering about those since you mentioned them" Gokudera was a firm believer in dreams having meanings, especially when it came to Tsuna, and he loved to figure them out with him.

 

"It started out with Nono talking to Reborn about him coming back to Italy, which confirmed what he said about being sent here."

 

"So where did it go wrong?" Gokudera knew the drill by now.

 

"Right after that, the scene changed to the highschool court yard. The outside was completely empty, but my dad walked out of the school and answered his phone. He said 'it is done' and then hung up",

 

Gokudera stayed silent, probably processing and trying to figure out the meaning himself.

 

"That's not all though"

 

"Oh?"

 

"Yeah, the scene then changed to the Varia Castle" Tsuna continued.

 

"Like the outside?"

 

"No, it was the inside. I think it was Xanxus' office. Xanxus and Squalo were talking about something, and Xanxus said it wasn't their problem, while Squalo said it was. Then there was a flash of bright light, and I woke up. "

 

"No clues as to what it could have been?" Gokudera sounded confused. "Could they be connected? Like, say your father did something and it's the Varia's responsibility? Not sure what the light is supposed to mean."

 

"I mean, I GUESS it could, but it could be completely unrelated as well. As much as I hate my father, I don't want to turn against him for no reason." Tsuna reasoned.

 

Yamamoto had walked into the classroom along with Kyoko and Chrome, who were laughing at something.

 

“Yo, Tsuna. Sorry I couldn’t meet up this morning, I forgot I had to rewrite that English test this morning” Takeshi pulled out the chair to his desk and sat down.

 

“It’s fine. Gokudera was there to walk with me” Tsuna said. He realized it sounded a little rude, but ever since the whole ‘next-in-line-for-mafia-boss’ thing happened he was practically escorted at times from between home and school.

 

Chrome sat down in the desk beside where Kyoko was sitting, which was a desk diagonally away from Tsuna. “Good morning, boss”

 

“Good morning Chrome, Kyoko.” Tsuna greeted, opening his books to start doing some reading before class started in a few minutes. Kyoko smiled in his direction and greeted him back.

 

The bell rang signalling that class had started, and Tsuna faced his day with a sigh. Ever since he started high school, Gokudera had  managed to get a desk beside him. He loved it at times because Gokudera would help him to solve problems and whisper answers whenever he was called on, but other times he hated how technical Gokudera would get with his explanations.  Despite this, he felt that his grades really had improved when he had the help.

 

His classes felt as though they took forever. Tsuna was relieved when the bell had rang, signalling  it was time for lunch.  Tsuna stayed back to let the mass of the crowd leave, his present guardians staying behind. Upon leaving the classroom, he was stopped by Hibari, a tonfa hitting his chest as he walked out the door.

 

“Oww” Tsuna complained.

 

“Herbivore, you and your friends need to meet me in the disciplinary committee’s room.” Hibari briefly said before turning on his heel and walking away.

 

“All of us? I thought you hated crowding?” Tsuna asked out loud, not expecting an answer, but still made his way to walk towards where he was needed. “Did I hear that right?” He turned to Gokudera whose face remained neutral.

 

“I wonder what he wants” Yamamoto replied.

 

T he group of teenagers met up with Ryohei, who was right outside the door to Hibari’s office. “ SAWADA!” Ryohei’s loud voice resonated down the halls.

 

“Ryohei... Did Hibari call you here too?” Tsuna questioned while knocking politely on the door.

 

“Yes! Hibari promised an EXTREME duel if I came at lunch.” Ryohei enthusiastically punched the door, which shook in the frame.

 

The door was opened by a scowling Hibari, who then promptly looked from Ryohei to Tsuna.

 

“Tsunayoshi, come inside.” Hibari said.

 

Tsuna noted that Hibari used his name instead of Herbivore, which meant something serious had probably happened. He screamed internally, forcing his legs to walk forward through the door frame, leaving the door wide open.

 

“Your father came here and pulled you out of school. You will no longer be attending Namimori High School.” Hibari was sitting at his desk, and spoke bluntly.

 

“Wha-” Tsuna started.

 

“Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto, and Chrome Dokuro have also been withdrawn from attendance. You have until the end of lunch to collect things from your locker, return textbooks, and leave the school property.” Hibari ignored Tsuna’s questions.

 

“Wait, did my father tell you why?” Tsuna questioned.

 

“You have about 28 minutes left of lunch. I would advise you to hurry and leave.” Hibari pulled out his tonfa to get his point across.

 

Tsuna walked out of the office, and looked at the group of his guardians ahead of him.

 

“We heard about being pulled out of school.” Takeshi spoke up. “We should get going though, I have a feeling Hibari wasn’t kidding about only having lunch time to leave.

 

As the group turned around and left, Ryohei and Hibari had started fighting. The group walked to their personal lockers, and Yamamoto, offered to take the textbooks back, stating that he had to pick up stuff from his baseball club anyway, and it was on the way. Tsuna told him to meet up at the gates of the school to walk together to his house, because he figured Iemitsu had something to do with the sudden withdraw from school.

 

In total, the group of teenagers took 20 minutes to meet up and leave the school. Tsuna had tried to text and phone his parents during the walk home, questioning what was going on, but neither parent answered. They didn’t speak much on the journey to Tsuna’s house.

 

“I still have no idea what’s going on. Nobody is answering.” Tsuna panicked a little.

 

“Hey, I’m sure everything is fine” Yamamoto tried to cheer Tsuna up.

 

Gokudera and Chrome had stopped walking, and were looking straight ahead at the Sawada residence, a look of uncertainty was plastered on their faces. Tsuna and Yamamoto stopped as well after seeing their faces, and saw a familiar expensive black luxury vehicle that was parked outside.

 

“Why is Dino is here?” Tsuna asked aloud.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuna felt like the gravity had increased on him. He continued to walk towards his house, and saw the wild blonde hair from his self proclaimed "older bro". Usually he would run home and yell out to Dino, but he instead decided to be quiet, staring down at the road as he slowly walked. It wasn't until he heard a voice that he remembered he was with company.

 

"Tenth, Dino is waving at us" Hayato spoke up.

 

"Ah" He looked up and weakly waved back. Tsuna had a terrible feeling about everything that had happened in the past 6 hours. He was a few feet away from the gate when he tried to smile towards Dino, hearing a greeting from him.

 

"Hey Tsuna! Nice to see you!" He was cheerful as usual, but there was a tone underneath that Tsuna couldn't quite place. Dino appeared to have just finished a phone call, pocketing his cell phone.

 

"Hi, Dino" Tsuna definitely didn't match the happy note the older male had. Tsuna walked forward and heard exchanges between his friends and the Cavallone boss. He entered his house and saw that there were boxes of items at the foot of the stairs.

 

"Hi?" Tsuna called out, hoping someone would answer. He was hit with a wall of aroma, too many smells to be sure of exactly what was cooking. Nana poked her head around the hallway and smiled when she saw her son.

 

"Tsuna! Great news, you got a transfer to an Italian school. You'll be living with Dad! He already started packing up your stuff!"

 

Tsuna's throat went dry and he stared at his Mother in bewilderment. "What?"

 

"You'll be with Dad, isn't that great? You'll be leaving after dinner."

 

"I don't want to go." Tsuna's voice was harsh, and he instantly regretted it after he saw the proud smile on Nana's face drop. "Sorry Mom, I didn't mean to say it like that, I just found out I was taken out of school less than an hour ago, and nobody told me what's going on." Tsuna partially lied.

 

"It's okay, Tuna fish, I understand. Reborn said Dino was in Japan and wanted to help" Nana's pet name for him made him cringe.

 

"Yeah, I saw Dino outside. Speaking of which, where's Reborn? Where's dad?" Tsuna had so many questions for both of them.

 

"They're both upstairs." Nana was back to her happy self.

 

Turning around to look outside, he realized his friends were gone. He was met face-to-face with Dino, who answered his unasked question.

 

“I told them about being transferred to Italy, and leaving in a few hours. They all left to get packed up.”

 

“They’re coming as well? Takeshi’s dad is okay with him leaving?” Tsuna asked, full of concern. He already figured that Gokudera and Chrome was coming because they didn’t really have anyone stopping them from leaving, but he knew that the older Yamamoto could be pretty protective of his son.

 

“Your dad went to talk to Tsuyoshi about Takeshi going to school in Italy, and he was ecstatic. I think Iemitsu talking about Squalo teaching Takeshi more sword techniques is what sold him though.” Dino chuckled lightly.

 

Tsuna tried to chuckle a bit as well, still feeling uneasy about the whole ordeal. He heard voices from upstairs, and walked a few steps up the staircase, before realizing Dino wasn’t following him anymore.

 

“You’re not coming up?” Tsuna asked.

 

“Stairs and I don’t exactly get along. Romario is busy doing some errands.” Dino’s smile changed into an awkward one. “Besides, I’ll stick around and chat with Nana.”

 

“Oh.. Okay.” Tsuna was a little disappointed, relying on Dino for some back up, but nonetheless walked towards his room, the voices getting louder. As he got to the doorway, he realized they were speaking in Italian (something Reborn had attempted to teach him, but he never practised) but he picked up bits and pieces of the conversation, and from what he could gather, they were talking about his grades while walking about his now empty room, picking up the last few things around.

 

“Hi.” He spoke curtly.

 

“Tsuna!” Iemitsu turned around and smiled.

 

“You mind telling me what’s really going on?” Tsuna questioned.

 

“You’re coming to live in Italy! You got a transfer there for school.” Iemitsu wasn’t fully lying, but Tsuna could tell he wasn’t being told everything.

 

“With my terrible grades.... I got a transfer.” Tsuna spoke.

 

“I’ll be tutoring you full time in Italy. I’m in charge of your entire learning plan, and methods of learning.” Reborn, who had been quiet until now had spoke, a smug smile appearing on his face.

 

Tsuna remained silent, trying to piece together things.

 

“Why is this happening all of a sudden?”

 

“Ideally, the Ninth wanted you in Italy as soon as you were deemed the next candidate, but there never was much time between things happening to have it happen.” Reborn admitted.

 

It made sense, in a way. It certainly was true that there was little time between all of the events in the past two years of his life to properly bring something like that up, but Tsuna felt there was more to the story that both of the adults in the room were withholding.

 

Tsuna found time passing too soon, and after idly helping around the house and spending some time with his mom, dinner came. Everyone ate slowly, and random conversation was attempted, but nothing of importance was really said. To Tsuna, the silence was deafening, and he wish he could say more to his mom before he left. Tsuna was the last one eating after everyone had finished.

 

“Are we meeting the others at the airport, or picking them up?” Tsuna asked his father who had finished eating a while ago, and was cleaning up. Reborn and Dino had left 10 minutes earlier.

 

“Meeting them there. We need to leave within the next half hour, so hurry up eating.” Iemitsu said while leaving the kitchen.

 

“I think I’m done, anyway.” Tsuna, who had only taken a few bites of food got up to take care of his dish, but was intercepted by his mothers’ hand.

 

“Mom?” Tsuna looked into his mothers eyes and saw she was on the verge of tears.

 

“I’m going to miss you Tsuna.” His mother embraced him tightly.

 

“I’ll miss you too, Mom... Dad said that I’ll be able to phone you whenever I want, though so it’s not like we wont be able to talk...” A faint wetness pricked the inner corners of his eye, and he tried to ignore the tears that were threatening to fall. They stayed in the hug for a while before Iemitsu was calling for them to leave.

 

“Be good, Tsuna.” Nana said, her voice shaky, as she let go of her son.

 

“I love you, Mom” Tsuna said, a crack in his voice betraying his composure. “I’ll phone as soon as I land if it’s not too late here. I remember Reborn mentioning Italy is 8 hours behind Japan time when I called Dino early in the morning by accident once.” He had a hard time getting his feet to move as he kept rambling on.

 

Somehow, he made it to a sleek black car that he wasn’t sure who it belonged to, because Dino took his car when he left with Reborn earlier. Tsuna saw Iemitsu in the drivers side and took his place in the passenger seat. Only his father and himself were occupying the car. After being situated in, and buckling up, the car moved forward. After a few minutes, Tsuna spoke.

 

“Dad?” Tsuna started, a bit of shakiness in his voice from earlier.

 

Iemitsu grunted in acknowledgement.

 

“Is this your car?” Nana didn’t drive, and Tsuna never really thought much if his father did, or if he even had a car.

 

“Mine’s in Italy. This is one of the Vongola’s cars used when travelling. It’s usually kept in the jet.” Iemitsu grinned.

 

“The jet? Vongola has its’ own jet?” Tsuna was intrigued.

 

“The Vongola family is the most influential mafia family in the world, of course they have a jet. Multiple, in fact.” Iemitsu jabbed his son lightly, and he stopped at a traffic light, his leg bouncing, and hand tapping on the steering wheel.

 

In that moment Tsuna wished things were better between his father and himself. This was easily the longest conversation he’s had with his father in a long while.  He never thought he’d be bonding through a car ride to the airport of all things. 

 

Tsuna was exhausted.  According to his father, the  car ride to the airport was only half an hour long, and he couldn’t wait to get some sleep on the plane.  The car stopped, and Tsuna recognized  a mop of blonde hair standing around with a tall fedora-wearing man, ‘obviously Reborn’, he thought.

 

Tsuna had never been on an airplane before, but he was shocked to realize that they parked outside of what he thought to be a hangar. 

 

“Why are we parked here?” Tsuna asked innocently. 

 

Iemitsu paused getting out of the car, and turned to look at him. “The plane is in a private hangar... We don’t have to go through airport security to board.”

 

Tsuna admitted felt a little silly after asking, but how could he have known that. He left the car and walked a short ways to get to the older men standing near a large  open building, an airplane residing inside of it.

 

“Hey Tsuna, everyone’s already aboard the plane if you want to go see them now.” Dino spoke with his usual grin.

 

“Ah, thanks Dino. Is it okay if I go on now Dad?” Tsuna faced his father, not really sure why he was asking him of all people. His father nodded, and he walked into the hangar and up the steep steps into the large flying contraption.

 

“Wow.” He said aloud without even meaning too. The interior of the plane was truly breath taking.

 

“Yo, Tsuna!”

 

“Hey Tenth”

 

“Boss!”

 

His three friends greeted him all at once. Yamamoto was reading some travel brochure for Italy, and Gokudera was teaching Chrome how to play chess. Tsuna took in the sight of the spacious plane. There were expensive looking couches to sit on positioned around a table. A large television sat on the side of the plane, and there appeared to be a bar or kitchen on the end. Tsuna took a seat next to Takeshi, and had to think of something to say. Gokudera and Chrome resumed their game.

 

“I was going to take a nap for the plane ride but honestly, it kind of seems like a waste.” Tsuna started.

 

“Unless you plan on sleeping for quite a while you wont miss anything.” Hayato spoke up. “Usually, going from Italy to Japan takes about 12 hours or so, but with this plane, I think Dino mentioned something about it taking only about 9.”

 

“That’s.... pretty long.” Tsuna never thought about travel time, but didn’t really expected it to take that long. He calculated the approximate landing time in his head. If it was currently 15 minutes to 6 pm (the time that they were supposed to take off) and the flight took 9 hours, they should be landing around 3 am Japan time, and account for the time difference (8 hours) then they’d be landing around 7pm Italy time. He realized he could have just added on an hour on his current time to figure that out, afterwards, but he blamed it on being tired.

 

Reborn and Dino walked onto the plane, with his father and Romario following a minute or so after. By this time, Gokudera and Chrome decided they were done with chess, and were sitting next to Tsuna, not really sure what to talk about. The adults were situated on the other side of the plane, but he could hear them talking Italian.

 

“What are they saying?” Tsuna whispered to Hayato, whom, he knew spoke Italian.

 

“I can’t really hear them very well. All I’ve been able to catch is a couple words but nothing very concrete. Sorry” Hayato seemed guilty, even though is wasn’t really his fault.

 

“It’s okay, I was just wondering is all.” Tsuna reassured him.

 

 

His company talked among themselves, but Tsuna had trouble following it, feeling his eyes getting heavy. There was a pleasant hum of warmth, a feeling of peace radiating around him. After some wiggling around get himself comfortable, he found himself falling asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!!! It's kind of a bit of a boring chapter, which is why it took forever to write OTL


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh you guys im so sorry that this has been on hiatus for the past few months!!! im hoping some semi-regular updates will come after this! This chapter is kind of boring, which is why this has taken forever to write out T_T

Tsuna abruptly awoke to noises of muffled laughter in the distance. He was in a dark room, and tucked into what appeared to be the bottom bunk of a small bed. He got up and stretched, quite tired still, but the laughter in the other room intriguing him. He walked out of a small sliding door, and was met with the behind of the bar from before. Everyone was playing some sort of card game, and there was a ton of food set out that people were eating. Yamamoto looked up from his cards and looked Tsuna in the eyes.

 

"Yo, Tsuna!" He greeted.

 

Everyone turned their heads or looked up to see him.

 

"He awakens" Reborn joked.

 

Tsuna looked confused and was still sleepy from waking up moments before.

 

"You were asleep for close to six hours" Reborn elaborated when he saw Tsuna's face.

 

"....Six hours? I really slept that long?" Tsuna's face contorted in surprise.

 

"Chrome took a nap after you, and woke up before you did" Reborn replied. Chrome poked her head up at the mention of her name and nodded.

 

Tsuna's stomach grumbled, and he started salivating at the sight of the food on the table. He gingerly picked up what appeared to be an incredibly fancy egg sandwich.. Despite not eating much for dinner, he just wasn't very hungry after he took a bite of it. Tsuna wanted to put it back, but sat down on the couch beside Gokudera, and quietly chewed on it, deciding that too many people were watching for him to get away with doing that.

 

"What are you guys playing?" Tsuna asked to Gokudera. He wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, sort of in his own little world.

 

"We're just playing poker. Not actually betting anything though." Gokudera answered back with his usual smile reserved for his boss. "Yet."

 

Tsuna laughed a little nervously "What do you mean, 'yet'".

 

"Reborn was talking about betting real money, but Dino shot his idea down and had mercy on us children." Gokudera laughed a little.

 

"Hey Tsuna, are you going to continue distracting Gokudera, or play some cards with us?" Dino teased his self proclaimed younger brother.

 

"Oh. Uh... I'll have to pass. Thank you though" Tsuna politely declined, and opted instead to observe all of the playing. He knew what poker was, but never really watched other people play it.

 

"Are you sure? We only just started" Yamamoto piped in, to which Tsuna again politely declined.

 

After a while, poker chips were eventually brought in, but instead of money, the winner got to have the loser do all of their paperwork for a week. Tsuna was glad he opted not to play, and figured that with his intuition, he'd probably be accused of cheating if he played.

 

After a few rounds, he noticed some quirks between people. Chrome unintentionally widens her eyes whenever she gets some good cards, while Takeshi shifts in his seat whenever he has a bad hand. Iemitsu twitches the corner of his mouth in a weak smile whenever he sucessfully bluffs someone, and Dino licks his lips whenever he's about to lose. The only people he had difficulty reading were his right hand man, Gokudera, and Reborn.

 

Reborn's dark eyes didn't give much away, his fedora was pulled to conceal most of his face, and he didn't have any nervous ticks that Tsuna could see. Gokudera didn't really change much at all when faced with gambling. Tsuna had learned that Gokudera was incredibly observant when it came to social situations, and he had probably figured out all of the other peoples' ticks by now.

 

"Ah darn. I guess I'm the loser." Takeshi put down his cards, and pushed the chips that Chrome had won by her pile. "Who won?".

 

"We'll keep playing until one person is left, or the plane lands" Dino piped in "That's how we usually play.".

 

"Hey, uh, I don't really want to play anymore, but I didn't want to lose, so..." Chrome started "I'll just.." She pushed her pile of chips forward towards the remaining players, and then sat back in her chair to watch the rest of the game happening.

 

"Dibs." Reborn put his hand over the chips Chrome sacrificed faster than Tsuna could finish comprehending that Chrome gave them up.

 

"Hey! That's not fair" Dino protested towards his tutor.

 

"Dino" Reborn started while facing the complaining blonde, a serious look in his eyes. "Life isn't fair".

 

Gokudera snorted a bit, and Tsuna bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

 

"I called dibs, I'm getting these chips" Reborn was dead serious, and also winning by a landslide thanks to Chromes generous donation.

 

Tsuna walked away from the game in progress and went to explore the plane a bit, he found a semi-secluded area which he figured was a quiet place for reading, and sat down in the chair that was there. He tipped his head back and stretched out, a small squeak unintentionally escaping his mouth. He could hear the drama of the game continuing on the other side of the wall and chuckled to himself for a moment.

 

"Boss?" Gokudera's cautious voice called out. "Are you there?"

 

"Yeah I'm here, just enjoying my last moments of peace before my life turns into hell again" Tsuna sighed deeply, taking one final stretch and standing up from his chair. "What's up?"

 

"Oh nothing, I just noticed you weren't there, and I've gotten in a habit of knowing where you are at all times so I just thought I'd look around." Gokudera replied. "Not that you can really go anywhere I guess" he added on as an afterthought.

 

"Everything alright?" Tsuna picked up on something that seemed off.

 

"I suppose so.. this whole 'Transfer-to-Italy' thing just seems off is all" Gokudera looked hard at Tsuna, like he was in deep thought.

 

"Yeah, it felt off for me too, but I have no choice but to just let things slide." Tsuna shrugged.

 

Hayato softened his look a bit, and suggested to walk back to where the game was still taking place. Currently, only Iemitsu and Reborn remained, but Iemitsu was clearly losing the game, due to Reborn's inheritance of chips. Some foul sounding italian poured out of Iemitsu's mouth and Reborn just smirked, talking bad in an equally foul sounding tone. Reborn caught Tsuna looking hard trying to decipher what they were saying, and spoke up.

 

"Tsuna, have you been practicing your Italian?"

 

"Errr, yeah?" Tsuna sweated a little.

 

"How do you say: 'Hello, I am Tsunayoshi, the 10th Boss in line for the Vongola Family' then?" Reborn smirked when Tsuna hesitated.

 

"Uhhh.. ciao?" Tsuna started and then proceeded to shut up when he saw the look Reborn was giving him.

 

Gokudera started whispering the words to encourage him, but Reborn just sighed.

 

"I guess I already know our first lesson plan" he muttered out as he put down his cards and took the rest of Iemitsu's chips, signifying he just won. "Unfortunately Yamamoto wont be that much help to tutor you."

 

"You'll get a hang of it soon." Dino encouraged.

 

Tsuna never realized how much he appreciated him. Dino was always the person he could rely on for moral support, and to just talk, if he needed. He wasn't even the boss yet, and he already had a great relationship with a figure who will be super beneficial later in his life not only on a business level, but a personal one too.

 

"Italy is so pretty!" Chrome said aloud, which knocked Tsuna from his thoughts, to go look at the window.

 

Indeed Italy was pretty. The weather looked a lot nicer than he was used too at this time of the year, and the sun was just starting to set.

 

"How much longer until we land?" Tsuna asked.

 

"We've already started landing, but probably 10 minutes or so until we can get out, the Vongola hangar is right over there." Reborn pointed to a stretch of road and what looked like a fairly small building out of his window.

 

"Oh, I didn't even feel the descent." Tsuna was glad the airplane ride was going to be over soon.

 

"That's Vongola technology for you" Reborn replied.

 

"How long until we get settled into wherever we're going?" Tsuna asked.

 

"Why?" Reborn seemed annoyed at his questions.

 

"I just want to make sure I can call my mom around midnight or so and let her know we landed safely" Tsuna felt a little defensive explaining, but he already missed his mom.

 

"Maybe an hour at the most. Vongola Castle is right by the hangar, so it's a quick drive there." Reborn seemed less annoyed than before with Tsuna's explanation.

 

"We're staying at the actual castle? Like where Nono lives?" Tsuna questioned.

 

"Iemitsu didn't tell you?" Reborn shot a look behind him that was clearly intended for the older male, who coincidentally wasn't paying attention. "Nono wants you close while we're training because some mafia families are getting jumpy and power hungry without the successor being present, according to some reliable sources."

 

"I'm being targetted?!" Tsuna exasperated.

 

"No, not quite. People are feeling that the Vongola is growing weak without you here. It's part of Nono's reasoning of bringing you now. Boarding in the castle is just extra precaution, and allows you to acquaint yourself more with the people you're going to be dealing with later on in meetings and what not." Reborn patiently replied.

 

Tsuna was finally getting some answers, and Reborn was actually being patient with him for once. A stark difference from his usual 'you-should-know-this' approach.

 

The plane touched the runway, and Tsuna got excited for the plane to stop. He was finally so close to getting off this plane. He was still upset that he left Japan so suddenly, but being able to see Timoteo again was something he was looking forward to. The plane came to a full stop, and Tsuna sighed in anticipation.

 


End file.
